Episode 7: Camping Lessons That Began With A Death March
Summary Mia, the elf that's been saved by Satou and brought to Worker's Guild, finally awake. She looks at satou and say "Pretty", then back to her sleep. The Red-Helmet Wererat coughing blood and in dire needs of medical treatment. Nadi then goes out, looking for help from an ex-priest that lives in the backstreet. Worried about her goes alone midnight, Satou then accompanies her. In the morning, Satou back to the inn only to be complained by Arisa. She said why go to brothel even when he got her. Satou explained his circumstance, about the people that he saved when he went out last night to buy medicine for Lulu. Lulu awake, Satou ask how's her feeling and hand her the medicine that he bought. Satou then go to Worker's Guild, there he ask Nadi about the condition of both of people that he's saved last night. Mia apparently got no injury but was really worn out. Nadi said, according to Manager it's because of prolonged Mana deprivation. Using Mana Transfer and Forest Magic Stamina Charge the Manager treat her, so now her condition should be better. Satou looks at Mia info, judging from her title it looks like she's still a child in elven years, although she's already 130 years old. Mia finally awake, Nadi introduced herself and also Satou to her. Nadi then makes some food for Mia and left Satou alone with Mia. Satou try to ask some questions to her only to be answered shortly by her. Looks like she's the type that doesn't like to talk much. When Satou want to leave, Mia pull his clothes, she tell him to stay. Outside, Satou find Arisa, Pochi, Tama, Liza, and Yuni playing a game using education cards that he bought yesterday. Satou test Pochi and Tama with some cards, but looks like they still have a long way to go. Martha then appear, looks a little angry to Yuni because she's playing instead of doing her job. Yuni tell her that she already did her job with the help of Pochi and Tama. While eating sandwitch for lunch with his party, Satou tell the story about Elven Princess and Wererat. They all want to meet the princess, so Satou bring them to visit her after finishing lunch. After introduced Arisa, Pochi, and Tama to Mia, he has some talk with Nadi. Nadi offer Satou a cart because he's a merchant. Apparently a merchant of manager acquitances going to retire soon and sell his cart along with two horses. Satou appreciate the offer, but he's a little bit reluctant because he has no experience about driving a cart. Lulu looks like want to say something, knowing that Satou tell her it's okay to do it. Then Lulu tell him that she have drive a horse wagon before. Satou then tell Lulu to teach her and immediately tell Nadi that he agree to purchase the cart. Satou goes camping outside with his party. They do some stuff like setup a tent, gathering some wood and stone, and cooking. When Satou rest, he notice three white dot approaching him. Apparently the're the beastkin kid that he gave grilled chicken before. They bring some mixed fruits to him as a thanks for before. The purchase of cart finally complete, Satou then bring Lulu with him to teach him driving. While driving the cart beside Satou, Lulu looks so nervous. Satou then tell her its okay to relax when it's with him. To loosen the athmosphere, Satou ask about Arisa to Lulu. She then happily tell her stories. After switch side with Lulu, Satou then finally learned the driving skill and maxed it right away. While driving, satou feel something watching him. But there's none indicated in the map, so he wonder what is that. There is only an owl staring towards him on a tree branch. When Satou goes back to Worker's Guild Mia already recovered, she and everyone greet him. Satou notice another weird thing, and he notice the owl is on the roof. Inside, Nadi tell him that Mize is with manager, apparently the red-helmet wererat name was Mize. Satou then meet with him. Mize then tell him the story about Mia that was kidnapped from elf village by a wizard and imprisoned in a maze. Mia somehow can escape, then she happened to run into Mize. Mize brought Mia to Seryuu City to meet with manager. The flying ants that attacked the city turns out the wizard doing. Apparently the manager knows about the reason of kidnapping, but he seems doesn't want to talk about it. A thunder rumbling accompanied by girls screaming, Satou and manager instantly run to find the source. Turns out they're afraid of thunder, even Mia. Mia speak about Aze that said even dragon get knocked out from the sky by lightning. Aze? Who's Aze, satou question himself. Then suddenly Tama got silent, she notice the owl is inside the room. A shadow then emerge, revealing some kind of humanoid form. Character Appearances *Satou *Nadi *Yuya *Mia *Arisa *Lulu *Pochi *Tama *Liza *Yuni *Martha *Mize Misc Acquired Title *Coachman Acquired Skill *Elvish Language *Decryption *Games *Education *Painting *Penmanship *Camping *Cultivation *Farming *Weeding *Gathering *Masonry *Driving Used Skill *Keen Hearing *Estimation *Woodworking Used Item *Jerky Gallery DM_Anime_07_01.jpg DM_Anime_07_02.jpg DM_Anime_07_03.jpg DM_Anime_07_04.jpg DM_Anime_07_05.jpg DM_Anime_07_06.jpg DM_Anime_07_07.jpg DM_Anime_07_08.jpg DM_Anime_07_09.jpg DM_Anime_07_10.jpg DM_Anime_07_11.jpg DM_Anime_07_12.jpg DM_Anime_07_13.jpg DM_Anime_07_14.jpg DM_Anime_07_15.jpg DM_Anime_07_16.jpg DM_Anime_07_17.jpg DM_Anime_07_18.jpg DM_Anime_07_19.jpg DM_Anime_07_20.jpg DM_Anime_07_21.jpg DM_Anime_07_22.jpg DM_Anime_07_23.jpg DM_Anime_07_24.jpg DM_Anime_07_25.jpg DM_Anime_07_26.jpg DM_Anime_07_27.jpg DM_Anime_07_28.jpg DM_Anime_07_29.jpg DM_Anime_07_30.jpg DM_Anime_07_31.jpg DM_Anime_07_32.jpg DM_Anime_07_33.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes